disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Barbie
Barbie '''(full name '''Barbara Millicent Roberts) is a character and a minor protagonist from Disney/Pixar's feature films Toy Story 2 and its sequel. She is a genuine doll line made by the company Mattel. She is voiced by Jodi Benson. Barbie did not feature in the first Toy Story film because Mattel did not authorize her use, as they feared the film would not be successful. However after the success of the movie and of Pixar in general, multiple Barbies had small roles in Toy Story 2, and a Barbie Doll had a major role in Toy Story 3, to the point of being something of a heroine. Personality Some degree of a Barbie's personality is defined by the outfit they are sold with (as with Tour Guide Barbie) and the manner in which they are played with by their owner. However, all Barbies seem to love fashion, make-up and partying, and have a consistently positive (to the point of 'ditzy') outlook on life. Appearances ''Toy Story 2 The first appearance of Barbie was when the toys were searching Al's Toy Barn for Woody after being kidnapped by its owner, Al. They became lost, accusing Mr. Potato Head of driving in circles. In his defense, he pointed out that the aisle in which they now found themselves was pink. Then they stumbled upon a Barbie pool party playset where several Barbies were frolicking which caused the male toys to gape at them. Hamm then asked the Barbies if any of them knew where Al's office was. Tour Guide Barbie offered to help, claiming to know where to find the office. She then takes over as driver and gives them a literal tour of the shop. She leads them down the Buzz Lightyear aisle, informing them that retailers were shortsighted in their ordering of Buzz Lightyear dolls. Then, in a fashion reminiscent of a scene from ''Jurassic Park, Rex has to chase the car to get back in. She then politely tells Rex to stay in the vehicle in both English and Spanish upon disembarking, indicating that she might be bilingual. Another Barbie later appears in the movie which belongs to a little girl at the Airport. This Barbie's face has been decorated with the star and glitter stickers that often come with Barbie dolls. Her hais has obviously also been cut. She cheerfully informs the Prospector that her owner Amy is an artist. A trio of Barbies, apparently belonging to Molly, were also seen with Wheezy acting as the backup singers in You've Got a Friend in Me. ''Toy Story 3 A Barbie doll formerly belonging to Molly was placed in the donation box for Sunnyside Daycare. At first she seems like the stereotypical Barbie Doll; ditzy, vacuous and obsessed with fashion. She broke down when she learned she was donated by Molly, though she admits that they did grow apart. She then meets Ken in the Butterfly Room at Sunnyside where they struck up an instant relationship. Thanks to Ken's influence, she remained in the Butterfly Room, with Ken teaching her different ways of saying "I love you", while the other toys went to the dreaded Caterpillar Room. However, she didn't know that Ken had another, darker side to him, as one of Lotso's lieutenants. Later, when she stumbled upon Ken, with Lotso's other minions, placing her friends in cubby pens in a manner similar to prison cells, she angrily breaks up with him, and is placed in a cubby pen herself. Later, she begs Ken for a fresh start, claiming to have had enough of the Caterpillar Room. In actuality, she was trying to get close enough to Ken to get him to show off his wardrobe in a modeling contest in order to interrogate him on how to fix Buzz Lightyear. Ken fell for the ploy and she easily subdued him, ironically while he was wearing his Karate outfit. She tormented the fashion conscious Ken by damaging his clothes until he revealed how Lotso changed Buzz. She then donned an astronaut outfit which belonged to Ken to disguise herself in order to acquire the Buzz manual to change him back to play mode. Bookworm spotted her heels under the astronaut outfit, but dismissed this as being one of Ken's strange fashion fancies. Barbie, along with Woody, Slinky, Hamm, Rex, and Buzz (still in his Spanish mode) regrouped with the other toys and managed to get as far as the trash disposal. Their escape was foiled by Lotso's personnally torturing Chatter Telephone in order to uncover their plans. Barbie later tells Lotso, with a surprising understanding of civics, that it's better to have the toys treated fairly than to have them ruled by a dictator. This makes Ken realize that Barbie is not just another ditzy Barbie Doll, but that she is strong-minded and intelligent as well, and he defects from Lotso's command. As a result, he is thrown into the trash. She also tried to save Woody and his friends, but Ken restrained her. She later became co-leader of the Daycare Center toys with Ken, to ensure that everything was pleasant for all the toys. Toy Description '''From Official Website:' "Barbie is ready to hit the gym! In her stylish turquoise spandex accessorized with the perfect leg warmers, Barbie is looking her best and is ready for fun. Her outfit is so stylish, she can go straight from a workout to a date with Ken! Included is a book illustrating Barbie's favourite exercises, from lunges to leg kicks and arm raises. Ken Doll and other Barbie accessories sold seperately." Trivia *Barbie is shown wearing blue in the movie because she couldn't wear her signature color "Barbie Pink" because Mattel did not authorize the use of it. Category:Females Category:Comedy Characters Category:Heroines Category:Toy Story characters Category:Toys Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Pixar characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Lovers Category:Toy Story characters based on real life Toys Category:Dolls Category:Teenagers Category:Caucasian-American characters Category:Objects